


Tony's Book of Firsts

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre-Series, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also:, and the 60th work!, we've reached over 200000 words in the series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: It's Tony's first Christmas at NCIS, and he thinks he's going to end up spending it alone. Luckily for him, Gibbs has other plans...





	Tony's Book of Firsts

DiNozzo was reading through an old report to make sure that everything was in order when he heard Viv ask him the question he had been expecting, but dreading. "Got any plans for Christmas, Tony?"

With a shrug and a laugh, DiNozzo brushed it off. "Nah, the old man didn't exactly keep in touch and there's no other family around, so it's just gonna be me. To be honest, it's not all that bad."

Viv frowned. "Are you sure? That sounds kinda lonely, and if my parents wouldn't be convinced we were dating if I brought you home for Christmas, I'd invite you."

DiNozzo laughed again. "Relax, Viv. I'll be just fine here."

Viv frowned but nodded. "Hey, I'm going out for lunch. Want anything?"

"Nah, I brought my own lunch, but thanks," DiNozzo said as she walked past.

No sooner did she leave than Gibbs walked in, and DiNozzo didn't even bother trying act surprised. He knew Gibbs would be listening to the conversation if he were nearby. "So, no Christmas plans?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo shrugged and nodded. "What can you do, Boss?"

Gibbs mimicked his shrug and looked down at DiNozzo. "Well, I used to go out to a tree farm and pick out the best tree I could find when I was younger. Found it kinda fun. Do you think Tony would be interested in that?"

DiNozzo frowned. Surely Gibbs wasn't implying..."Would this be your tree or mine?"

"I was thinking _ours_ ," Gibbs said with a slight smirk. "Take it home, decorate it, have a little Christmas together. You said yourself you don't have any plans, _I_  don't have any plans, may as well not be alone."

"That...that sounds real good, Boss," DiNozzo said, feeling on the edge of slipping but staying quiet for the sake of the moment. "When could we do that?"

Gibbs acted like he was thinking hard, but DiNozzo could tell it was a pretense. "Well, let's see, it's a Friday, and we're not on-call this weekend, meaning we could spend the entire time tree-hunting if you wanted to, though I doubt it would take that long."

DiNozzo grinned and Gibbs smiled at him. "All weekend?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs nodded. "If you'd like. We have enough of your clothes at my place for it to work."

DiNozzo felt his eyes sting a little as he nodded. "Sounds great," he said, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

"Don't go getting soft on me now," Gibbs teased. "I'd hate to have to hug you in the middle of the office."

DiNozzo laughed and shook his head. "Cross my heart that you won't have to worry about that, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and went to his own desk, grabbing something or another before leaving the bullpen. "I'm going out for lunch too, don't let the place burn down while we're gone," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it!" DiNozzo assured.

The rest of the day seemed to take an agonizingly long time and no time at all. DiNozzo kept glancing at the clock impatiently, itching for a chance to be little with his Papa and get ready for Christmas. A real, proper Christmas, with real family! It seemed almost too good to be true!

By the end of the day, Tony was fully out and impatiently signing the last of his paperwork, deciding he could wait to file it until Monday. Viv left the second she could, leaving Papa to smirk and walk over to Tony's desk, leaning on the side of it. "Might be a little late to go tree-hunting tonight, baby boy. What do you say to first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Okay," Tony said. He felt a little disappointed, but not overly so. He was tired and most looking forward to going to bed.

Papa smiled and grabbed Tony's coat, helping him put it on before they left. Tony was trying to stay awake in the elevator when a thought struck him. "D'you think it'll snow for Christmas this year?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Gibbs said. "It might be cold enough, but the sky's been pretty clear lately."

Tony pouted. "It would be cool if we got snow."

Papa glanced at Tony. "Didn't you go to a boarding school in New York? I would have thought you got all sorts of snow up there and be sick of it."

Tony shrugged noncommittally. "I went to school lots of places. Didn't make me love snow any less."

Papa hummed in thought. "Good to know."

Tony looked over. "Why'd you wanna know?"

Papa gave Tony that smile that said he was hiding a good surprise and said, "Just something to think about."

Tony pouted at not being given an answer, but decided to move to other topics. "Can we have hot chocolate?" he asked as the doors opened to the ground floor.

"If I have it, I guess we could heat up the kettle," Papa said. "You never tell me these things in advance, do ya?" he teased lightly. "Coming over to my place and asking for hot chocolate, you could have told me earlier you like it."

"Having hot chocolate wasn't an option earlier," Tony said simply.

Papa ruffled Tony's hair the second they were outside and alone in the parking lot. "You're a little troublemaker sometimes, and I love you for it," he chuckled.

Tony pushed Papa's hand off his head and huffed in displeasure. "Am not!" he protested.

Papa just laughed in response. They got in his car and Papa started the drive back to his place. Tony watched the scenery fly by, and thought to himself. Christmas was close, but he wanted to get Papa _something_  for it now that he knew they were celebrating it together. But what would Papa want? He had all this stuff already, and he seemed more than happy with it. What did you get the man who didn't want anything?

Tony blinked awake when Papa shook his shoulder. "Tony. Tony, it's time to wake up, baby boy."

Sitting up fully and humming, Tony looked around. They were at Papa's house; he must have fallen asleep while thinking. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting out of the car. Papa walked around and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder. "I'm thinking you should just go to bed right away and then tomorrow morning we can go tree hunting, sounds good?"

"Not tired, Papa," Tony weakly protested. "I wanna stay with you."

"It's late, Tony, we gotta at least get you ready for bed," Papa reasoned as he helped Tony through the door and up the stairs to the guest room. "C'mon, into your PJs, at least?"

Tony whined but helped Papa when he started to undress Tony, and then when he put on a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt. By this time, Tony felt dead on his feet and was starting to sway to one side, at which point Papa caught him, laughed, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Yeah, kiddo, it's _definitely_  time for bed."

Tony whined when Papa started to put him on one of the beds in the guest room. "No," he said. "Wanna stay with Papa."

Papa stared at him a second, before he gave a half-smile. "Well, you're clearly beat, kid, but I can bring you into my room, if that would help?" he asked.

Tony sleepily nodded.

Papa laughed and carried Tony over to his bedroom, placing him on the bigger bed. Tony's eyes shut of their own will, and Tony was out of it before Papa even got him under the covers.

* * *

Tony's leg was bouncing in the car. Papa said maybe he shouldn't have had that much sugar in the form of breakfast cereal, but Tony was just excited to go tree hunting. He was gonna get to go to a tree farm, a _real_  tree farm, and pick out a _real_  tree for a _real, proper_  Christmas! He had never had a real Christmas before, not that he could remember, not like this.

When they got to the farm, Tony nearly ran through the parking lot just to get to look at the trees, but Papa put a hand on his arm. "Slow down, baby boy. Don't want to get run over, do you?"

Tony pouted but walked alongside Papa at a snail's pace until they entered the farm. Then Papa let go of his arm and Tony took off, running around, looking for the perfect tree. It couldn't be too tall, it had to fit through the door. It couldn't be too small, he wanted to see it just walking by. It couldn't be too thin or they couldn't hang many ornaments on it, and too wide again meant they couldn't fit it through the door.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he found the perfect tree. It came up to just above his head, and it was just the right amount of wide around to fit tons of ornaments and...and it looked like a _real_  Christmas tree!

"Tony!" Papa called, and Tony turned toward the voice, feeling slightly guilty when he saw Papa panting and running up to him. "What were you thinking?! I nearly lost you!" he exclaimed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tony's eyes drifted to the ground. "Sorry, Papa."

"It's okay, kiddo. You just scared me," Papa breathed. "Find a tree you like?"

Tony perked up. "Yeah! I like this one!" he said, pointing to the tree they had stopped in front of.

Papa looked it up and down with a sad smile. "That looks perfect," he said. "Takes me back. You ready to get it and go?"

Tony nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I wanna cover it in ornaments when we get back!"

"All right," Papa said with a laugh.

They chopped the tree and brought it to the front to buy. Tony proudly helped carry it out to the car, strap it on the top and head back to Papa's house.

The whole time Tony was humming Christmas songs under his breath and thinking about the thing he had been thinking about last night--namely, what he was getting Papa for Christmas. He had to get Papa _something_! But not just any something. No, it had to have meaning! Wait...no, it seemed silly...but it was important, and it could work! He had seen it in a shop earlier that week, he could go out and get it...but how would he do it without Papa seeing? He couldn't wait until later in the week, someone else might buy it! "Papa?" he asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" Papa asked.

"Do you think we could go to this store?" he requested. "I saw it earlier this week and it looked cool and I wanted to see what was inside."

Papa did that squint thing at Tony as they stopped at a red light before a grin appeared on his face and Tony knew he'd been had. "You want to get something for Christmas, that's fine. Where's the store?"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and told Papa the street he'd seen it on. It took a bit of driving, but they found it, and Tony grinned when he saw the mug still in the window.

The two of them got out of the car and walked in and Tony felt in his pocket automatically for his wallet. Usually he didn't have it when he was little, but usually they didn't go out when he was little, so maybe by force of habit...aha! Victoriously, he pulled out his wallet as Papa went deeper into the store to look around. Tony made sure Papa wasn't looking over at him before he grabbed the mug from the window display, a simple coffee mug that had "#1 Papa" written on it. He quickly went to the cashier and smiled as he placed the mug down. "Quick, before my Pa sees," he whispered conspiratorially.

The cashier looked over to the corner of the store, where Tony could see Papa looking over...something. It looked like a stack of movies. "Last minute Christmas shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah, the mug's an inside joke," Tony said. "How much?"

"You're in luck, it's half off! Seven dollars thirty-five cents," she chirped.

Tony quickly handed over the money and the cashier put the mug in a brown paper bag. "So he doesn't see," she said with a wink.

With a laugh and a "Thank you," Tony was walking over to Papa. "See anything you like?" Tony asked conversationally, trying to look at what Papa was holding.

"It's for you, no peeking!" Papa chastised with a smirk. "I guarantee you'll like it, though."

"Knowing you, I will," Tony said with a grin.

"What's in the bag?" Papa asked.

"It's for you, no peeking!" Tony parroted.

"Ah, payback," Papa said knowingly. "Can't wait to find out what it is."

Tony grinned proudly. "You'll like it," he said.

"Yeah?" Papa asked.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed.

"Well, then," Papa said. "Let me get your Christmas gift and let's get that tree set up, shall we?"

Tony just grinned.

* * *

When Tony woke up Christmas morning in his comfiest pajamas, he briefly thought he was at his apartment. Then, he opened his eyes and wondered why he was at Papa's. Then he remembered it was Christmas. And it took no prompting for him to leap out of bed and run down the hall to Papa's room yelling, "Papa! Papa wake up! It's Christmas!"

Papa was up by the time Tony leaped onto Papa's bed mattress, but that jump got him out of bed and rubbing his eyes. "Jeez, kid, you certainly are chipper," he mumbled.

"It's Christmas, Papa!" Tony said simply. "That's always a reason to be chipper!"

Papa laughed. "Yeah, okay."

Tony bounced out of the room and halfway down the stairs before he noticed something different about the tree. It wasn't the ornaments strewn haphazardly everywhere they would fit, because Tony had insisted on putting every ornament Papa had cleared to be put on the tree up there. It wasn't the lights, which were already plugged in, because Papa forgot to unplug them last night. No, last night, Papa and he had placed gifts under the decorated tree, one Tony got for Papa, and two Papa got for Tony. But now there were _four_  presents underneath the tree. And the cookies and carrots and milk Papa had insisted they leave out were gone! In their place looked to be a little box with a note on top! With a little bit of wonder, Tony rushed down the last of the stairs and found a note on top of the empty plate. Papa came down the last of the stairs and yawned. "Watcha got there, kiddo?"

"A note," Tony said, inspecting it. He didn't read the words on it, but he did look on both sides of the paper, and saw a little sleigh with reindeer pulling it on the back.

Papa gently took it from his hands and read it. "'Dear Tony, Thanks for the cookies last night, they tasted amazing. The reindeer appreciated the carrots as well. You were such a good boy this year. Yours, Santa Claus.' Huh. That's nice of him. Oh. 'P.S., Enjoy the snow.'"

Tony's eyes widened a little. All the other kids had talked about Santa when he was little, but he had never gotten a visit from the man. Until now, at least. Were those other two presents...from Santa? And what was in the box? He opened it and inside we're a bunch of packing peanuts. It wasn't much, but it looked exactly like, "Snow! Unmeltable snow!" Tony exclaimed in wonder. "That's so cool!"

Gibbs looked at Tony with a grin. "Looks like Santa brought you some presents as well, kid, that's great. Do you want to open them before breakfast?"

Tony nodded. He went over to the tree and sat down in front of it, pulling out all four gifts that were for him and looking at each of them in consternation. Which one should he open first?

He decided on the small rectangular one that looked like the size of a VHS, and tore it open to find a movie inside, titled _The Tigger Movie_. Tony grinned and looked up at Papa. "Thank you! Can we watch it later?"

Papa nodded. "Of course, kiddo. Open the others!"

Tony picked out the biggest box, also from Papa, to open next. Inside, was a clear tub filled to the brim with wooden blocks. Tony grinned. "Ooh, blocks! I can make the best towers!" he proclaimed proudly.

"I don't doubt it," Papa laughed. "What did Santa get you?"

Tony looked over at the other two presents and frowned. He opened one with animal print paper to find a box, and inside that box was a little sock monkey, who couldn't be more than six inches tall. Tony squealed and hugged it. "It's so little!" he exclaimed. "It's so cute!"

One present left, and Tony tore into it with gusto. Inside, there was a package of matchbox cars. "Cool!" Tony exclaimed. "How do I thank Santa? I love what he left me!"

Papa grinned. "Trust me kiddo, he knows you love them."

Tony grabbed the bag Papa's mug was in, and thrust it towards Papa. "Papa's turn!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"It's funny how your pronouns get misplaced when you're excited," Papa said with a smile. "Cute, though. What's in here...?"

Papa pulled out the mug and stared at it blankly for a second, before a huge grin split his face. "Tony, I absolutely love it!"

"Really?" Tony asked shyly.

"Of course! It's my highest honor to receive a gift such as this!" Papa exclaimed, ruffling Tony's hair. "I love it, and will use it with pride."

Tony beamed.

Papa smiled and helped Tony off the floor. "Okay, breakfast, then whatever you want to do after."

"What's for breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Well, you used to have pancakes on Christmas to celebrate, right?" Papa asked. "I thought we'd continue that tradition. So long as you have some fruit with it."

"Yay!" Tony exclaimed, crushing Papa in a hug. "This is the best Christmas ever! I love you, Papa!"

Tony could hear Papa's smile as he responded, "I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all of y'all, no matter what you celebrate if you celebrate at all! It's honestly such a gift for me to be able to have written this for a year and a half and have you lovely followers! You mean the world to me, so I send love from the US East Coast! Have a great New Year! I'll see you in 2018!


End file.
